


Green Wedding

by D_cassidy



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Fallout, Fallout 4 - Freeform, M/W, Mac/Derrick, MacCready/OC - Freeform, Maccready - Freeform, Modern Fallout, Multi, Nat/Deacon, W/w, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 22:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_cassidy/pseuds/D_cassidy
Summary: There’s a wedding coming! Both Derrick and Mac prepare for this next step in their lives together, with the help of some clumsy but well-intentioned companions. Meanwhile Nat and Deacon face their own challenges as a couple together, and try to keep under raps so not to take the attention of the grooms-to-be.





	Green Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam_Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam_Sandwich/gifts).

> I wrote this a while ago so sorry if it kinda... sucks... but I hope you like it! And any and all (constructive) feedback will hopefully inspire me to continue and/or finish it!

October 13th - 5 Days Before the Wedding

“What about this one?” MacCready asked, stepping out of the dressing room. Deacon and John scanned the tux he was in, trying not to look too disgusted.

“Well, I think it’s closer…” Deacon mumbled, in attempt to spare his feelings a bit. John only nodded along, unable to find the words to express as to why this boy just doesn’t seem to fit a tuxedo.

“You think? I’m not so sure-”

“Oh god! You’re not wearing that one, are you?” Nat asked, her disgust unmasked.

Mac rolled his eyes and loosened his tie in frustration, sitting on the cheap plastic benches painted to look like wood that were provided outside the dressing rooms. “This is hopeless. I just don’t look good in black-tie! There’s no fixing that.” He held his chin in his hands and moped in silence.

“Maybe it’s the color? Maybe a gray suit would fit you better?” Nat offered, sitting next to him and putting a hand on his back.

“Don’t you mean it would suit him better?” Deacon chuckled, nudging John, who did his best not to laugh because he knew Nat would have none of it.

“Shut up, Deacon,” Nat snapped, playing with MacCready’s hair in attempt to calm him down. Deacon was taken aback by the tone. Usually the phrase ‘shut up, Deacon,’ was in a sarcastic, playful tone. He did as he was told and went silent, fidgeting with his hands and looking down at his ratty converse.

“Come on, Mac, just try one more. Let me pick one out.” Nat said, rubbing his back before standing up and looking through a rack of suits that were different shades of grays and navy-blues.

“I wish Derrick were here,” Mac mumbled to himself. “He’d know what to do. He knows clothes, he knows me. I miss him…”

As sad as the situation was, Nat’s heart couldn’t help but melt. Mac and Derrick had been apart for mere hours and Mac was already sick to his stomach without him. She could tell this wedding would last, that their love for one another would never die, or even hinder. These were soulmates. If only she could get them both into a suit. “How about while I look through the suits, you go call him, okay? Maybe he will have some advice.” MacCready’s energy immediately flipped, he smiled and his eyes brightened as he dug through his Grognak the Barbarian backpack to fish out his phone. He scurried out to the hall to make his call.

“Gosh, I envy them. They are so in love, it’s almost overwhelming.” Nat sighed and smiled as she set aside a few dark gray suits that were in her top pick list for the groom.

“Envy them? But you’ve got me babe,” Deacon grinned, expecting some sarcastic, teasing response from Nat’s end, but was met with a heavy silence. All three sat in a room full of dense tension, with nothing but cheery giggles from the hall and the sound of metal coat hangers to distract them.

After a few minutes, MacCready walked back into the dressing rooms, looking a bit more refreshed and relaxed. “So, what you got for me?”

“Well, I’ve got these picked out, you can try them on if you want.” Nat smiled encouragingly.

“Is it cool if we continue this some other day? I really just wanna get home and be with my fiance’.” Mac smiled weakly, grabbing his street clothes and going into one of the dressing rooms.

“Yeah that’s fine,” Nat said, taking a seat on one of the benches, despite there being an open space on the loveseat next to Deacon.

“Hey, babe, why don’t you come over to my place tonight?” Deacon asked. “We could order in some Chinese, watch a movie, maybe talk about some stuff?”

“I don’t think so, Dee. I just wanna get home and relax.”

Deacon nodded and adjusted his sunglasses. “Yeah, alright.”

MacCready walked out of the changing cubicle, looking like his normal, regular self, in ratty, torn black jeans, and a light, green sweater. “I’m gonna head back, see you all tomorrow at dinner?” the group nodded as he left, John leaving soon after.

xxxxxxxx

Derrick jumped up from under his soft blanket on the couch when he heard a knock at the apartment door. He pushed his hair back with his hands and opened the door. Before he could greet or even remotely process who was at the door, Mac scooped him up in his arms and kissed him like it had been ages since they’d seen each other, which for them, it was.

Derrick laughed and gently pulled away, wrapping his arms loosely around his fiance's neck, smiling and glowing with love. “Hey, love. I’m glad you’re home.”

“I am so glad to be home,” Mac responded, closing the door behind him with his foot. “I spent all damn afternoon trying on suits when I’d rather just wear you.” Derrick cackled at MacCready’s incessant cheesy romantic talk. “Let’s order some pizza, crack open some wine, and remind me of the good parts of having a wedding, because I truly despise the planning of it all.”

“That sounds pretty perfect to me,” Derrick smiled and nodded. “Why don’t you go say hi to Duncan while I order?” Derrick suggested, taking out his cellphone and letting Mac away from his arms.

Mac nodded and smiled, heading to his son’s room. When he peaked in the open door, he saw his little five year old leading an army of green plastic men, with the help of his second in command, General Teddy. “Hey, bud. Who’s winning?”

Duncan whipped around and squeaked “Papa!” he got up and ran over to his father, who picked him up and hugged him close to his chest. “You’re home!”

“That I am, General Duncan. And even better, guess what Papa and Derrick are getting for dinner?” Duncan bounced in Mac’s arms with glee and anticipation. “Pizza!”

Duncan squealed with excitement. “Thank you, Papa! But that’s not better than you being home. Nothing’s better than Papa.”  
Mac’s heart cried out at the adoration he felt for his child. He kissed his forehead and set him back down on the floor. “Have fun while we cook, and don’t forget to tell me who wins the war this time around.”

“The good guys, Papa! The good guys always win!”

Mac smiled and watched his little one play for a minute or so before walking back out to the living room. He could see Derrick was done ordering the pizza, and was now seated on the couch, a bottle of white wine and two glasses ready for them. He took a seat on the couch, pulling Derrick and his blanket onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Tell me about your day, my love.” Mac inqueeried, sipping the wine Derrick poured for him.

“Oh, it was alright. I had the day off so I doodled some, messed with my hair, trying to decide what to do for the wedding. I took Duncan out to the park for a while. Just a nice day to relax. Missed you, though.”

“I wish I could say the same. Started out alright. Woke up next to my beautiful fiance’, had breakfast with my family. But then I had to go suit shopping for hours upon hours, when all I wanted to do was be at home and not worry about that stuff.”

“I know, baby, but it’s just one outfit, and then you never have to worry about it again.” Derrick ran his fingers through MacCready’s hair. “Did you pick one out or is it still up in the air?”

“Nah, I couldn’t pick one. I just don’t look good in these kinds of suits. A vest I can do, a blazer, I can even pull off a more casual suit under a trenchcoat, but tuxedos hate me!” Mac pouted, drinking the rest of the wine in his glass.

Derrick grinned and kissed his soon-to-be husband’s pouty lips, putting his forehead against his. “It will be okay. You’re gonna look handsome as hell on our wedding day. How about I come with you tomorrow? I know clothes, especially men in suits. Maybe I could help?”

“I would be ever grateful.” Mac smiled and laid his head on Derrick’s shoulder.

xxxxxxxx

“Something’s wrong.” Piper observed, looking at her roommate.

“No?” Nat was surprised by the sudden comment from Piper. “I’m fine.”

“No, really, something’s wrong with you. What is it? Is something up with Deacon or something?” Piper demanded, sitting next to Nat, looking at her with concern.

“Well… kind of, nothing new, though.”

“That makes it worse, Blue.” Piper crossed her arms. “I’m gonna grab some vodka from the kitchen and you’re gonna spill.” and she did just that. She got up and returned very quickly with cherry flavored vodka and two small glasses.

“Jeez, I look a little somber and you’re throwing me a reverse intervention,” Nat laughed and leaned back on the couch, taking a glass and knocking it back.

Piper just stared in disbelief. “Looks to me like you need it.”

“It’s not that anything’s wrong, nothing’s different, I just… I don’t know. He’s Deacon. I think I’m just a little sensitive with the wedding and everything.”

“Why? It’s not even you that’s getting married.” Piper commented, taking a sip of her vodka, which she almost choked on as she saw Nat’s eyes lower. “Ohhh, I see. You wanna marry Deacon.”

“Well-- I don’t know-- maybe? I love him, I just… I don’t know if I can do marriage. Especially with Deacon.”

“Why ‘especially with Deacon’?” Nat didn’t have an answer. “Does this… maybe have to do with how you guys met?”

“No- no, not at all, I just…” Nat fidgeted uncomfortably. “Maybe just a little…”

“I mean, I understand. I don’t think I would have even started a relationship if I knew what you knew about him. The fact that you guys have been going this long is amazing to say the least.” Piper tried to be encouraging, pouring another drink for Nat. “Maybe talk about it with him?”

“If we talk about it, we fight.”

“Then it really sounds like you need to talk about it. Get the fight over with so no matter what happens, you can finally move on from it.” Piper frowned and put a hand on Nat’s. “I can’t watch you suffer, and you’re just gonna have an even bigger fight later if you put it off.”

Nat was quiet, but took another long drink of vodka, nodding silently. “Do you wanna just watch TV and get wasted? That’s what I feel like doing.”

Piper smiled. “Sure, can I invite Travis and Cait to join us?”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

xxxxxxxx

Deacon sat his desk, trying to get himself to write in his notebook like many therapists had suggested. Despite all the feelings he had, he was at a lack for words. Nothing physical could describe the feelings inside of him. He looked at the pictures from the first day of group therapy, the day he and Nat met. Her hair was longer then, but thinner, flatter. He had shaved his head back then, and he looked worse for wear. But he looked so happy. He glanced just to the right of that photo. One year into group therapy. Both of them were one year sober that day. Her hair was still long, but it looked healthier, her face was rosier, and she was healthier. His hair was short, but there. It was the same sandy-ginger color it was now.

Deacon took out his wallet a looked at the photos in there. They were all celebrating a one-year event. But not sober: one year together. His anniversary with Nat was beautiful. He took her to central park and made a dumb little picnic for her because he knew how she hated cheesy things. She never minded them that much with him, though. The next few pictures were more anniversary photos, and a couple special occasions. They’d been dating for three years, but stopped taking photos around April. That’s when things… just… started going wrong.

Deacon set down his wallet and got up, flopping back on his bed, setting his sunglasses aside. He wanted to hold her, and apologize for whatever he could have done to push them apart like this. That’s what drove him mad, though. He was known for fucking up relationships, but he, for the life of him, couldn’t figure out what he’d done this time. For now he would just sleep, and pray for a day when they would take pictures again.


End file.
